on ne commande pas à l'amour
by sailor digitale
Summary: préquelle de 'tes yeux'.* chapitre 2 * Harry et co entrent en 7eme année. Harry pense aux années passées et on comprend un peu mieu ce qu'il s'est produit...
1. Default Chapter

ON NE COMMANDE PAS A L'AMOUR

Base : Harry Potter

Auteur : Sailor Digitale

Disclamer : Perso sont pas à moi

Note : Spolier des six premiers tomes. 

Resume : Bon, vu le nombre de demandes (merciiii beaucoup beaucoup pour tous ces beaux reviews !!!), j'ai désidé de faire ce fic. Pour ceux qui attendent 'les maraudeurs, sans peter…' j'ai bientôt fini le prochain chapitre, mais j'aidu mal à repartir sur ce fic, désolée pour le temps d'attente. Bizou à tous. *elle a beaucoup de mal à écrire* oui, et alors ?*ben rien* ^-^'''

_Chapitre 1 : Prologue d'une nouvelle année. _

            Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ronald Wesley passèrent ensemble la barrière qui menait au Poudlard Express. On est le 1er Septembre 2000 et le trio infernal entre présentement en 7ème et dernière année à Poudlard, école de Sorcellerie. Tout le monde connaît à Poudlard ces trois jeunes gens, autant que pour le Survivant, que pour les deux autres. Harry Potter était en effet le Survivant, celui qui était l'un des plus grand sorcier et le meilleur espoir de la communauté moldu pour vaincre le mage noir, Voldemort, qui sévisait maintenant depuis plus de deux ans. Hermione Granger était le cerveau du groupe. Première internationale aux BUSEs de cinquième année, elle est aussi connue pour sson sang froid hors du commun et son sens aigu de la logique. Enfin, Ronald Wesley, le dernier du trio. Il était le célèbre gardien de Griffondor, et capitaine de Quidditch depuis un an. Cette montée fulgurante à ce poste était du à sa grande connaissance du monde du Quidditch, son sens tactique et réfléchit et surtout au fait qu'il est le meilleur gardien de Poudlard depuis Vincent Yule, en 1922. De plus, c'est lui qui avait attrapé Peter Pettigrow et ainsi prover l'innoncence de Sirius Black, le tuteur d'Harry. Bref, ce trio était connu aussi bien à Poudlard qu'ailleur et la rumeur dissait qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais séparer depuis le début de leur 5ème année. 

« Pfff… »

« Qu'est-qu'il y a 'Ry ? »

« Dernière année, 'Mione, dernière année… »

Hermione sourit, essayant de cacher les larmes qui pelaient maintenant sous ses yeux. 

« Allons, on aura tous des milliers de propositions d'emploi cette année. »Dit, fausement jouyeux, Ron.

« Ouais… Mais j'ai pas très envie de devenir Auror… »Soupire Harry.

« Et le Quidditch »Demanda Hermione. 

Harry haussa les épaules. 

« Moi non plus je suis pas très motivé…J'aimerais bien devenir prof' à Poudlard… Mais aucun ne partira pas… »

« Moi aussi j'aimerais bien entrer à Poudlard. Je crois que je vais essayer de demander le poste d'Histoire de la magie… »

« Bonne idée 'Mionne ! Au moins un cour qui sera plus interressant ! »Déclara Harry. « Moi, je crois que je vais me consacrer à la lutte directe contre Voldemort… Avec Sirius. Puis on verra après. »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Voldemort ne doit pas être une obcession, Simba. » Dit Ron.

« Je sais… Mais pour l'instant, c'est tout ce que je pourrait faire… » Repondit Harry. Il se tourna vers Hermione, qui lisait un livre (pour changer).

« Tu lis quoi ? »

« L'Histoire de Poudlard. »

« ENCORE ?? »Cria Ron. « Mais tu le connais par cœur ce vieux bouquin ! »

« Et alors ? Tu as bien lu 'les canons, une vie' quelques centaines de fois… »

Ron se mit à grogner tout en lancant un clin d'œil à sa petite amie pour montrer qu'il blaguait. 

« Et sinon, 'ry, un mec en vue ? » Demanda Ron. 

Harry rougit en lancant un regard à la porte du compartiment. Certes, beaucoup se doutait de sa référance sexuelle à cause du fait qu'il n'a jamais eut de petite amie, mais le fait que Ron en parle dans le train. Bien sur, Ron et Hermione avaient été les premiers prévenus, et après avoir assurer à Ron qu'il n'était pas amoureux de lui, ils l'acceptèrent très bien, parfaitement même. Sirius, qui avait été affranchit, l'avait bien prit aussi, en raison de sa relation avec Remus Lupin. 

« hmmm. » Repondit finalement Harry en secouant la tête. 

« Pfff. Alors Monsieur le préfet-en-chef, tout va bien ? » demanda Anne-Sally, passant la tête par la porte.

« J'arriiiiive. »Soupira Harry. « J'vous laisse, faites pas trop de bétises ! » Dit Harry à l'attention de Ron et Hermione.

« Non, PEC ! »Repondit Ron en battant des paupières. Harry avait été en effet préfet en chef mais Ron avait eut la promesse qu'il ne serait pas comme Percy, plutôt comme Bill. 

Harry sortit en compagnie de Sally-Anne, une poufsouffle de dernière année, comme lui. C'était la préfete-en-chef.

« Bon, je prends les poufsouffle et les Serdaigles, ca te va ? Et on ferra les premières années ensembles…»

« Merci de me laisser les Serpentins ! »

« Je savais que tu les voulais…Essaye de ne pas leurs enlever trop de point ! »

« Okkk chef ! »

Harry alla vers le wagon des serpentard, en début de train. Si une chose n'avait pas changer au cours du temps, c'était la tension entre Serpentard et Griffondor. Il frappa à la porte du premier compartiment. 

« Entrez ! » Cria une voix.

« Salut ! C'était pour savoir si tout allait bien ? »

« Tout va bien Potter. »Dit Roger Nott, un élève de quatrième année, occupé à jouer à la bataille explosive avec quels amis.

« Ok Roger. Bon, si y'a un problème. »

« Ouais ouais… ET TRICHEUR !! »

Harry sourit et referma la porte. Les quatrième année de Serpentard était le seul niveau qu'il supportait. TOCTOC

« Entrez ! »

« Bonjour ! »

« POTter ! »

« Salut Jones. Tout va bien ? »

« Dois-je en conclure que t'es le préfet en chef ? »Demanda le jeune homme de sixième année assis à coté de Silver Jones.

« Tout à fait Flit. » 

« Super… »

« Bon, je vous laisse. »

« C'est ca, bon débarras. »

Harry fit ainsi la plupart des compartiment. Arrivé au dernier, Harry sentit son estomas se noué. C'était le compartiment des 7ème années. Beaucoup étaient partis après les BUSEs (comme Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle) et il espèrait qu'une certaine fille ne soit pas avec eux.

TOC TOC.

« Ca doit être le préfet-en-chef, Drac'. ENTREZ ! »

Harry souffla un grand cou et entra. 

« Harry ? » Demanda une voix.

« POTTER ! » Dirent toutes les autres.

« Salut. Lavande, que fais-tu là ? »

« Elle a le droit d'être là, Potter ! »

« Je sais. Et je sais aussi que Zabini l'aime et partati patata… Mais vous connaissez le règlement. »

« Lavande restera ici. » Dit simplement Blaise Zabini, le petit ami de Lavande Brown. 

« Ecoutez, j'ai rien contre vous… »

« On te crois. »

« Bon. On va essayer de s'arranger. »

Harry pensait à la promesse qu'il avait fait à Albus Dumbledore, au début de l'été. 'Essaye de faire la paix avec les Serpentards, ce serait bien'.

« Je sais pas pourquoi vous n'avez pas rejoint le reste des manges-morts comme Nott ou Crabbe, mais vous ne devez pas avoir de si mauvais côté que ca, si Lavande reste avec vous… »

« Serait-ce des escuses, Potter ? »Demanda Malfroy. 

« Disons une main tendue vers une paix. »Repondit ce dernier. « Je propose un pacte de non-aggression entre Griffondor et Serpentard. Pour que cette année soit meilleure. »

« Saint Potter. »

« Malfroy, je ne te demande pas d'être ami avec moi. Et encore moins de m'apprécier. Juste de faire en sorte que les plus jeunes oublier Voldemort. »

Malfroy fut soucieux. 

« Mouais. Qu'est que vous en pensez ? »Demanda-t-il aux autres.

« Moi tu connais mon avis, Drac'. »Repondit Blaise.

« Je pense qu'on peut essayer. »Repondit Millicent.

« J'pense comme Millic' »Repondit Pansy.

« Moi je pense que ca aidera peut-être à réconsillier Griffondors et Serpentard. »Repondit Lavande alors que Draco aquiéca. 

« Ca marche Potter. Mais t'as interet à ce que les Griffondors soient dignes de notre confiance. »

« ne t'en fait pas, Malfroy. A oui, et vous avez pas vu Lavande Brown par hassart ? Je la trouve pas ? » Demanda-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à sa compagne de classe. « Bon, bye ! Et dites à Lavande de retrer dans ses compartiments avant la fin du trajet ! »

« Ok. Merci Harry ! »Repondit Lavande. 

Harry sourit et sortit. Il espérait que cette trève entre ce conflit qui envenimait les relations extra-maison allait durer. 

******

Après avoir visiter les griffondors et leurs faire par de la trève (prise septiquement mais bien accueilli pour la plupart), Harry alla rejoindre Ron et Hermione. 

TOC TOC.

« Oui ? » Demanda la voix de Ron.

Harry entra.

« Harry! Alors ?"

"Ben j'ai instauré une trève avec Malfroy et compagnie, comme nous a demandé Dumbledore."

« Bien ! J'espère qu'ils la tiendront. »

« N'oublie pas Rox, que c'est dans les deux sens… »Rappella Hermione. 

« Ouais ouais… »

Ils continuèrent à parler jusqu'à Prés-au-lard. Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle et saluèrent les différents porfesseurs. Harry s'assis en face de ses deux amis.

« A votre avis, ca va être qui, le prochain prof de DCFM ? »Demanda-t-il.

« Je sais pas… On a tout eu. Un mange-mort portant Voldie, un craneur sans expérience, un loup-garou, un autre mange-mort via Polynectar… »

« N'oublie pas Desnos de cinqième ! »Déclara Seamus. 

« Ni Robert ! »Continua Dean. 

« Ouais. Un vampire et un marine ne s'oublie pas, vous en faites pas… » Déclara Ron. En effet, le professeur Desnos avait été leur professeur en cinquième année et avait mordu un élève pendant le passage des BUSEs. Robert, leur professeur de l'année dernière était quant à lui, un marine, une étrange créature amphibie qui était à la solde de Voldemort, comme les détraqueurs. »

« Peut-être qu'on va avoir Rogue… » Suposa Ginny, assise à côté de Seamus. 

« Pitié !! Je me porte malade pour l'année ! » Déclara Harry. 

« Ce sera pas très difficile pour toi ! »Plaisanta Ron.

« Arrêtez ! »Déclara Hermione. « Cette année est très importante ! On a l'ASPIC cette année ! Il faut commencer à boser et il est important d'avoir des bons prof's ! » 

« Hermione…. »Soupirèrent en cœur tous ses amis. 

Hermione n'a pas eu le temps de se manisfèster. Les premières années entrèrent par la grande porte et se dirigèrent vers l'estrade. 

« Quand vous entenderez votre nom, vous metterez le choixpeau sur la tête. »

Aussitôt, le choixpeau chanta sa chanson : 

' Bonjour, bonsoir, chers élèves

Vous êtes là, destinés par mes soins.

Que chacun, à son heure se lève, 

Que je desine pour vous votre chemin.

Vos pas vous mèneront à Griffondor,

Symbolyser en rouge et or, 

Là-bas vont les courageux, 

Et les valereux.

Vous irez à Poufsouffle,

Si vous ne manquez pas de souffle,

Iront ceux pour qui amitié,

N'est pas à rayer. 

Allez à Serdaigle,

Si vous êtes ruser comme l'aigle,

Là bas vont les travalleurs, 

Et ceux qui y mettent de l'ardeur. 

Enfin, vos pas iront à Serpentard,

Si par dessus tout vous etes roublard,

Symbolysé en vert et argent,

Ils accueillent les rusés et les charmants. 

Poser moi sur v'te tête

Que je sonde sans raison

Qui vous accueillera des quatres maisons,

Et pour savoir, quelle est la maison qui vous complète. »

Harry et tous les autres applaudirent poliment. 

« Abott Fleur. »

« SERDAIGLE ! »

« Davis Roger. »

« SERPENTARD. »

« Delacour Fleur. »

« POUFSOUFFLE ! »

« Eléna Maude. »

« GRIFFONDOR ! »

« Grinch Damien »

« GRIFFONDOR ! »

« Hacker Seamus. »

« POUFSOUFFLE ! »

Les élèves se dispèrecèrent peu à peu dans les différentes maisons.

« Nott Eléonore. »

« SERPENTARD ! »

« Poulet Samanta. »

« SERDAIGLE ! »

« Serdaigle Flint. »

« SERDAIGLE ! »

« Thomas Violette. »

« GRIFFONDOR ! »

« Urse Izis. »

« POUFSOUFFLE ! »

« Wesley Yves. »

« SERDAIGLE ! »

« Zabini Sally. »

« SERPENTARD ! »

Le directeur se leva.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année. Comme d'habitude, de nouveau objet sont interdit dans l'établisement, demander à Mr Rusart, notre consièrge pour la liste complète. Veuillez appaludire le nouveau Préfet-en-chef et son homologue féminin, Harry Potter et Sally-Anne Perks » 

Harry se leva et fit un signe de la main aux élèves. Soudain, son regard se fixa dans celui de Draco Malfroy. Ce n'était plus le regard froid, hautain du jeune homme qu'il voyait, mais un regard suppliant, comme si Draco voulait quelque chose de lui. Il y avait aussi quelque chose de …tendre ? 'Allons, Harry ! C'est Malfroy ! Il peut pas t'apprécier et encore moins éprouver quelques chose pour toi.' Il se rassit, troublé par le regard argent de Draco. 

« Harry ? »Demanda Ron. Harry le regarda bisarement. Depuis deux ans, Ron et Hermione ne l'avait jamais appeler par son prénom. Au début, c'était 'Ry, ryry puis est apparut Simba. 

« Qu'est qui se passe Ron ? »

« Tu sais que t'étais en train de regarder Malfroy ? »

Harry fronça les sourcil.

« Qu'est qu'il se passe ? »

Ron sourit. 

« Tu veux sortir ce soir ? »

« Mouais. Histoire de montrer qu'on est toujours là ! » Repondit Harry.

« Ben alors les gars ! On me fait des cachoteries ? »

« Escuse 'Mine. »

« Vous disiez ? »

« Qu'on va surveillez un peu tout ca… »Repondit Harry.

« Je viens evidement. »

« Mais… »

« HARRY JAMES POTTER !!! »

« Hermine… »

« Ohh… Tu va pas t'y mettre aussi.. RONALD DAMIEN WESLEY !! » Cria Hermione en voyant le clin d'oeil que son petit ami lancait à Harry.

« Hermignonne… Calme toi…On voulait juste te faire enrager… »

Celui qui vennait de parler vient de recevoir un livre d'arithmanthie sur ses cheveux roux. 

Quelques temps après, les plats se vidèrent et Dumbledore se leva. 

« J'espère que vous avez bien remplit vos estomas. Je rappelle que vous devez faire attention les nuits, en dépit de l'interdiction que beaucoup d'entre vous franchisent, car trois animaux rôdent. Nous soupsonnons trois d'etre vous d'être des animagis non déclaré donc je prirais ces trois là de venir me voir pour qu'on s'arrange. »Tous purent voir la lueur de malice dans les yeux du vieux directeur. « Comme toujours, la foret interdit est, comme le dit son nom, interdite et le terrain de Quidditch doit être quitter à 19h30. Pour changer de registre, je voudrais vous présenter le nouveau professeur de Défence contre les arts obscurs : Mr Black. »

Harry sursauta et Hermione et Ron le regardait avec des yeux ronds. 

« Simba ? »

« Le c*n !!! Il aurait pu me le dire au moins !!!! »Déclara-t-il. Mais ses deux amis savait qu'il était extrèment heureux. Il pouvait avoir son parrain et tuteur 24heures sur 24. 

L'homme aux cheveux jais entra dans la salle. Si quelqu'un ne l'avait vu qu'à son escapade de prison, il y a plus de trois ans, Sirius Black n'aurait pas été reconnu. Ses cheveux et son allure sale d'évadé de prison avait été changer contre une coiffure dernière mode (cheveux longs, dernière les oreilles) et sa robe bleu nuit, rappellant la magnifique couleur de ses yeux, était splendide. Il était à present un Auror connu et un 'sex-symbol' chez les adolescentes et les jeunes femmes. Harry se demanda où se cachait Remus Lupin. En effet, il était habituer de toujours les voir ensembles depuis la fin de la quatrième année. 

« Nous ouvront aussi un cour facultatif, un club de duel et d'attaque contre les forces sombre, ouvert aux sixièmes et septièmes années esclusivement. Ils seront dirigés par le professeur Lupin, que certain connaissent comme ayant assurer les cours de DCFM il y a quatres ans. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, et je crois qu'il y a peu de monde qui ne connaisse pas ces deux hommes, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black sont tous deux Aurors et membre de l'ordre du Phénix. Ils sont aussi les protecteurs de Mr Potter, ici présent. Il faut aussi ajouter que Mr Black est un animagi chien et que Mr Lupin est un loup garou… Il prend régulièrement de la potion tue-loup, tout comme Mr Romulus Grinch, de 4ème année à Griffondor. Je rappelle qu'il n'y a plus de danger par rapport aux loup garous. Voilà. Bonne nuit et à demain matin. »

*******

Voilà mon premier chapitre… Le deuxième viendra surment dans le cours de la semaine, vu que j'ai fini mon boulot pour la semaine (mais gare aux prof sadiques !!! Mon lycée en est truffé !)… Mais j'ai dentiste mecredi après'm… Donc je vais pas trop pouvoir écrire ce jour là (à par le soir…et vu qu'il est 21h53, je commence à croire que je suis une chouette…)

Bon, biz à tous et n'oubliez pas le …. * REVIEW* (oh non, je croyait qu'elle dormait…) *L'est débile ton chapitre * Ouinnn… Arziel est méchant !! * non, réaliste et sadique !* ouais, ben tes ailes sont moches d'abord ! * Bouhou !!! elle est méchante !!!* non réaliste…. Et sadique !!! ) (comment ca c'est faux ???)

Note pour lecteur de 'tes yeux'… Je sais pas encore trop quand le poème viendra, dans quelques chapitres je crois… Je vais me faire un plan, et je vous dis environ…Mais ne vous fier pas à la fin, c'est pas à partir de cette lettre qu'ils vont filler le parfait amour et qu'ils vont être heureux…N'oublier pas, il peut se passer beaucoup de chose en 3 ans….

BIZ ET REVIEW !!

Sailor digitale 


	2. ère de guerre

ON NE COMMANDE PAS A L'AMOUR

Base : Harry Potter

Auteur : Sailor Digitale

Disclamer : Perso sont pas à moi

Note : Spolier des six premiers tomes. 

Resume : Harry et co sont en 7ème année. Harry est préfet-en-chef avec une certaine Sally-Anne, Hermione et Ron sont ensemble et les Griffondors et les Serpentards viennent de conclure un pacte de non-aggression… Ce pacte va-t-il être respecter ? 

C'est le deuxième chapitre de la préquelle à 'TES YEUX'. 

_Chapitre 2 : Une ère de guerre._

« Bon, je vous donne le mot de passe. Retenez-le bien. Il changera tous les quinze jours et sera afficher dans la salle commune. Vous n'avez pas le droit de le donner aux autres maisons ou personnes. Si vous voulez d'autres renseignements, vous pouvez me demmandez ou demandez aux autres élèves. Et puis, essayez de nous rapporter quelques points ! »Blagua Harry. Il se retourna vers le table de la grosse dame. « Paix » Il sentit ses amis se retresser et certains avaient le cœur serré, comme le sien maintenant. La paix était ce qu'ils leurs manquait le plus. Depuis maintenant un an et demi, tout le moned craignait le mage noir. Il ne se passa pas dix jours sans une attauqe et des morts. Harry, en tant que Préfet-en-chef, connaissait les autres mots de passe : « Amitié », pour les Poufsouffle « Liberta » pour les Serdaigles et « Espoir »pour les Serpentards. Dumbledore a visiblement voulu faire sentir la tension exterieure à travers ces mot de passe. 

« Voilà la salle commune des Griffondor. Les dortoirs des premières années se situe sur la troisième porte à gauche, de chaque côté. A gauche pour les garçons, à droite pour les filles. Les préfets vont vous montrer. Liza ? Godric ? » Appela-t-il.

Il laissa la préfete et le préfet de griffondors guider les nouveaux. Il rejoingnit Ron et Hermione dans les fauteuils autour du feu. 

« Alors, monsieur le PEC ? »

« Arrête Rox ! C'est pas drôle ! »Grogna Harry. « Je comprends pourquoi t'as refusé Hermine ! »

Ils parlèrent quelques temps, pour faire comme si ils n'attendaient rien. En fait, ils attendaient simplement que tout le monde aille se coucher. 

« Bon, les gars ! C'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais on va faire ce tour ? »Demanda Hermione. 

« Let's and go ! »

Aussitôt, ils vérifièrent que personne ne restait. Harry sortit la carte des maraudeurs et des guetteurs (version améliorée par le TI). 

« Personne. Tout le monde de Griffondor est soit sortit dans le parc, soit au lit. » Remarqua Harry.

« Bien, allons-y ! » Déclara Hermione.

Ils sortièrent de la salle commune et allèrent dans un des 'nouveaux' passage qu'ils avaient découvert.

« Les femmes d'abord ! »Dit simplement Ron.

« Merci. »

Hermione ferma lentement les yeux. Cela prit quelques secondes et aussitôt, une belette blanche se tenait à sa place.

« T'es belle, la p'tite hermine… T'es en blanc. »

« Bon, Rox. A toi !Arrête de t'emerveiller sur son pelage ! »

Ron ferma les yeux et se transforma en renard. 

Harry sourit aux deux animaux et ferma à son tour les yeux. Il devint instantanement un lion. 

[Allons-y ! Hermine et Rox, allez dans le parc… Je vais à la tour.]

Le renard et l'hermine hochèrent la tête. 

Harry se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie. Il avait envie de réfléchir, et de penser.Il blonqua sa pensé pour que Ron et Hermione ne sachent pas ce qu'il pense. Puis se retransforma en humain. Il s'assis sur le banc qui sert normalement aux cours d'astronomie.

_POV Harry : _

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je viens là. Je devrais être avec Ron et Hermione, là, en bas. Mais j'ai besoin de faire le point, de souffler je crois. La vie est belle. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi quand je regarde dans une glace, je détourne les yeux ? Pourquoi ais-je ainsi cassé le miroir de la salle de bain des préfets ? A cause de lui. Evidement. A cause de Lui et de ce qu'il m'a dit. Mes yeux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sais qu'il a raison. Que ces yeux là ne sont pas de naissance, pas naturels. Je le sais, je me le cachais depuis le debut. VERTS. Comme les yeux de a mère, comme ceux de mon reflet dans mon miroir. Comme le sortilège qui a oter la vie à mes parents. Papa. Maman. Pourquoi avez vous fait changer mes yeux ? A cause d'un sortilège ? De Voldemort ? C'est à cause de ca, n'est pas ? Pour me protèger de l'avada kédavra ? Mais alors… Pourquoi Maman est-elle morte ? POURQUOI ??? Vous me manquez tellement… Je m'imagine des fois comment…Comment aurait été ma vie avec vous. Sans Voldemort. Tu m'aurais aprris à voler sur un balai, papa. Tu m'aurais accompagné à la gare en e faisant un sandwitch, maman. Vous m'aurriez fait aalez chez Sirius qui m'aurait appris des farces, que je t'aurais faites, Maman. J'ai besoin de vous !!! Pourquoi n'avez vous rien fait ?? Pourquoi êtes-vous morts ???

'Mon enfant ….'

« MAMAN ??? »

'Shhhh… Calme toi… Tu n'es plus tout seul… Ton ame sœur est à Poudlard….Ouvre tes yeux….Mon chéri….Nous t'aimons…'

« Mais… »

'Ais confiance….'

« J'ai confiance… »

« Potter qui parle tout seul ! Comme c'est interressant comme rencontre. »

« Malfroy ??? »S'écria Harry. 

+++++

Voila un autre chapitre. Bon, je sais qu'il est nul (j'ai eu du mal à écrire) et surtout très court…. Le prochain sera assez court aussi normalement (mais quant même plus long…). 

Merci aux reviewer (ca se dit !!! J'ai vu ca en anglais mardi. Review, ca veut dire article, critique reviewer, c'est ce qui les font….)

Extrait : 

{ Je grimpais sans m'en rendre compte la tour d'astronomie. J'avais besoin de penser. A tout, et surtout à ce qu'il s'était passer cet été… C'est vrai. Comment il a pu me faire ça ? Moi, son propre fils ?? Et ma mère ? Pourquoi    }….

BIZOU  
Sailor Digitale.


End file.
